Me quiero morir Sin ti
by DnIt
Summary: Amores y muerte SEPAN MAS AQUI LEANLOS E INFORMENSE......


Me quiero morir Sin Ti  
  
(1º parte)  
  
Todavía recuerdo aquellos paseos cerca del lago, tomados de la mano, riendo y hablando de los temas más interesantes para nosotros "tú y yo". Todavía no puedo borrar tu cara de mi mente y aunque se que ya han pasado muchos años desde tu muerte, aun sueño con que un día aparecerás en la calle y me abrazaras como tanto lo hacías.  
  
Bueno ese no es el punto que les quiero relatar hoy, el punto es que les quiero relatar como sucedió su muerte y como alcance a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres (o la mayoría) de Hogwarts.  
  
Fue un día de agosto nosotros solo nos conocíamos de vista, cuando me mandaste una lechuza a la mesa de mi casa (Ravenclaw) y tú ibas en Gryffindor, la carta decía si yo podía explicarte una materia de Encantamiento ya que sabías que yo era aplicada en esa materia; yo dude si era un juego o era verdad pero al fin y al cabo acepte. En la tarde nos encontrábamos los dos en biblioteca, tus amigos te miraban de una mesa más lejana a la nuestra. De pronto tu tomaste mi mano (seguramente intencional, hasta el día de hoy no lo se) yo saque mi mano muy rápido ya que me puse muy nerviosa, y tú te sonrojaste y eso me dio un poco de risa la cual te contagió y los dos reímos pero despacio para no hacer ruido en la biblioteca.  
  
Luego de estudiar la primera parte de la materia, decidimos salir a tomar aire, ¡¡¡FUE LO MEJOR QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA!!!. En ese momento fue cuando tú me dijiste lo mucho que me quería y era algo que empezó como "la encuentro bonita y simpática" y luego termino con un "la amo", esas palabras tuyas me emocionaron, nunca nadie me había dicho eso y por mi rostro bajaron unas pequeñas lagrimas y tú te apresuraste y dijiste "Perdona no fue mi intención herirte" y yo te explique lo que me sucedía, escuchaste tranquilo y luego me abrasaste ese fue el abrazo que marco el comienzo de una relación entre los dos. Sin quererlo se me salió de la boca esas palabras que hasta hoy encuentro que fui una tonta "Tenemos que terminar de estudiar"me sentí como una imbécil al ver que tomabas mi mano con un gusto a tristeza y se me ocurrió darte un beso en la mejilla para ver si se te pasaba la tristeza y te sonrojaste más de lo que yo esperaba, hasta me puse nerviosa pensando que no debía haberlo hecho y ahora entiendo que fue mejor así te pusiste feliz como nunca te había visto fue como un niño en navidad recibiendo el regalo tan anhelado y a mi me pusiste más feliz al verte a ti feliz.  
  
... Al volver a biblioteca estábamos solos tus amigos no estaban, tú me dijiste que ya sabías la materia y que me había mentido para estar conmigo ( en ese momento estaba confundida porque me sentí un poco engañada) y tú me pediste disculpas y te acercaste tanto que mis ojos se clavaron en los tuyos era como si tu mirada tuviera un imán del cual no pudiera separarme nunca, se me ocurrió mirar si estaba la bibliotecaria y si lamentablemente estaba; pero se te ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a buscar ropa abrigada para estar cerca del lago justo debajo de un árbol. Luego de algunos momentos estábamos afuera tú y yo y nadie que nos molestara absolutamente nada. Trataste de acercarte pero yo te esquive y me diste solo un beso en la mejilla, luego nos pusimos a conversar de quienes nos rodeaban (yo era un poco celosa ya entenderán el por que) y tú igual (al parecer), después de algunos instantes nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y nos acercamos y paso lo mejor ¡¡¡¡NOS DIMOS UN BESO!!!!, el primer beso de nuestra genial y grandiosa relación, la mejor de todas hasta que ocurrió tu muerte ( (  
  
Después de meses se nos acercaba la hora de separarnos por las vacaciones, y yo sabía que tu no la pasabas muy bien, entonces decidí mandar una lechuza a mis padres los cuales me dijeron que podías estar unos días en mi casa para poder irnos juntos para el próximo año a Hogwarts , eso nos puso muy contentos .  
  
Pero no todo era maravilloso, teníamos que estar atentos, a mi las niñas me querían matar y a él a él lo han querido matar desde pequeñito (ya saben de quien hablo cierto???) si.. ya sé era importante como no si era la novia de Harry Potter, los días pasaron muy rápidos y sobretodo al lado de él, el amor fluía en armonía y tranquilidad (como extraño aquellos tiempos). Un día íbamos caminando los cuatro (Ron-Hermione-Harry y yo) cuando Snape se nos acerca y nos dice "Se deberían estar preocupados por no reprobar pociones en vez de andar preocupados de sus pololeos" (como lo odiaba).  
  
Hagrid nos apoyaba como ninguno seguía nuestras travesuras, nuestros planes y hasta cooperaba ( lo quiero muchísimo). Esa tarde a Harry le tocaba un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin y nosotros lo fuimos a apoyar, estuvo muy interesante. Luego nos fuimos cada uno a su casa ( las despedidas entre él y yo me dejaban triste).  
  
Nuestra última semana en Hogwarts y la aprovechamos al máximo nadie puede decirme que no, hasta que decidí mandar una lechuza a Harry para encontrarnos temprano en el Gran Comedor pero el nunca llego, me puse nerviosa, histérica (en otras palabras), hasta que Ron me dijo que Harry nunca llegó en la noche a dormir y los tres decidimos ir a buscarlo en alguna parte debe estar nos dijimos pero no lo encontrabamos...........  
  
(que habrá pasado con Harry, lo sabrán en los otros capitulos....)  
  
Besos, gracias por leerlos.....  
  
D@nIt 


End file.
